Prayer
by Akane Sakura Habunai
Summary: don't know how to summarize it so why don't you read to find out? SS, ET. lol There's a summary inside! A CHILD is in the story!
1. Prologue

Summary: Sakura and company are living in different place; Eriol & Tomoyo in England, Sakura & Shaoran in Hong Kong. They try raising up a child that bring them grief. As she grows up, she wants the truth. Will the couples be able to reveal it, despite the pain? Will they be able to stop the same event to occur again? (I ain't good at making a summary...so deal with me...) It's "Symphony of Rain.", I decided to change the story a bit...to make it a little better.  
  
Author's note: I DON'T own CARD CAPTOR SAKURA.  
  
*~*~* There should be another summary as soon there's time change *~*~*  
  
Prologue  
  
As the fog turns out to be everywhere, as darkness falls on everyone, as the city finds itself in ruins, as none shall stand up to protect, to save but her. Upon the angry red moon, she stood, her staff highly raised upon the angry sky. Gushes of cold wind tormented the world, as trees and all living things were dead. Her dark violet outfit moved with the wind. Her icy gazed defied everything, she smiled and turned back facing the others.  
  
"All these power reunited in one place takes us to destruction. This shall be our destiny." She calmly said, with her undetermined eyes piercing on her "friends". "I have here the duty to bring down, the "Scepter of Silence"."  
  
"The "Scepter of Silence"! But her utility..." gasped an amber eyed one.  
  
"No!" shouted the another one with navy hair.  
  
"...means the end of the world!" finished the amber eyed one in the same time as his friend shouted.  
  
"You CAN'T do this! Can't we change the destiny?! WHY?!" the navy hair one shouted in anger. "Stop it, Small Lady!!!"  
  
"Is it really the end?" whispered a teary emerald eyed. "Do we really have no future left?"  
  
"Revolution of death, come forth!" she shouted, as she raised her scepter high in the sky.  
  
Breezes of wind banded her. She closed her eyes as she was lifted from the ground. She took everything with her. She's taking the world with her as the wind took darkness. Shouts of fear and despair came from the soldiers.  
  
"Detestable creatures! Return to your nothingness. And may the apocalypse fall on this world for ever!" she said loudly and clearly.  
  
Her specter glowed and as a hurricane, she took everything. Everyone shut his or her eyes firmly, hugging the ones they cherish.  
  
"That's it! We can't stop it anymore. The "Scepter of Silence" has been raised. The universe is finished!" yelled the blue hair one, in pain.  
  
In the wind, they could see the form of her body bowing and from her eyes a sorry was written.  
  
"Everything is disappearing...absolutely everything." The amber eyed one said.  
  
In front of them was the image of a whole country destroyed; everything was going back to zero.  
  
"This isn't fair! I wanted to protect her, she IS my duty...but I failed!!! Small Lady!!" cried out the blue hair one, pounding the ground.  
  
"I love...this agony before the destruction..." Small Lady's faint voice whispered.  
  
"Here we are!" she shouted with determination. "I, guide of the death, take you to the universe of nothingness."  
  
She jumped in the portal but took a glance back. She smiled. Her still undetermined eye color was, for once, soft.  
  
"Don't be sorry...even after death there will be hope and resurrection." She said softly.  
  
"This is the reason of your presence down here, Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
"MELODY!!!!" yelled Sakura, as tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"Please don't forget that the sacred power relies in you."  
  
In a flash the portal was closed, she disappears from ever from this world and shall be never seen again. Tears felt from everyone's eyes. She's the savior of this world and this town, Tokyo.  
  
"Remember even after death there will be hope and resurrection." Echoed Melody's voice and Sakura repeated.  
  
A tear slipped from her emerald eyes. She called upon her staff and stood up upon a pedestal.  
  
"Light! Release and Dispel!" she shouted.  
  
Beams of light cause everyone to shut their eyes. When it was all over, a newborn cry echoed in the lifeless place. Sakura ran towards it, only to find a little girl as a symbol appeared and disappeared.  
  
"Melody..." she gently whispered.  
  
The little girl giggled at the sight of her. A man stood next to her and knelled down.  
  
"Sakura?" he said and putted an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Shaolan? Can...?"  
  
"Yes. We can. We'll take her to Hong Kong with us and we'll raise her up."  
  
He smiled at her and turned his gaze to the child.  
  
"I owe her this." He said. "I owe her too much."  
  
"I owe her as much." Said another voice.  
  
"Eriol?" whispered Sakura.  
  
"I'll be her godfather, if you don't mind." He said. "I owe HER even more than I owe HER MOTHER."  
  
"Hum...Where's Tomoyo?" asked Sakura, getting up with the child.  
  
"I'm right here." A voice replied. "And I got everything on tape...I'll be the godmother since Eriol's the godfather."  
  
"Tomoyo?" risked Eriol. "Burn that tape."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"You heard me. Burn that tape."  
  
"But..." she pierces through his eyes. "Oh! I see."  
  
"Thank you." The wall chorused.  
  
As she sun raised, they walked away. Leaving everything to repair itself with the power of "The Light Card."  
  
Author's note: Was it good? I need to know if I have to continue this story. Please DO review! And it's a please with a cherry on top. LOL. What do Eriol owe to little Melody and her mother? What does Sakura & Shaolan owe her? How did they end up together with Mei Ling and Melody in the way? It's TOTALLY different, OKAY? So please REVIEW and CONTINUE READING the story! LOL. IF you have ANY IDEAS, they're MORE THAN WELCOME. 


	2. Awaken?

Author's note: I own NOTHING in the story WHICH means CARD CAPTOR SAKURA...EXCEPT for MY characters and the PLOT...lol...anz, on with the story!  
  
Chapter 1: Awaken?  
  
"Sakura, take care..." said softly a lavender hair maiden.  
  
She lifted the chin of her childhood friend and smiled even though she also had watery eyes. She gazed in her friends beautiful eyes, turned and walked away with her fiancé.  
  
"I will, don't worry. Everything will be fine." She whispered loud enough. "Take care of yourself, Tomoyo."  
  
Her friend looked at the back of her friend back and sobbed. She covered her eyes with her hands but lifted her head as soon as a pair of strong arms took her in.  
  
"Eriol..." she mumbled. "She's gone. I ain't going to see her again."  
  
The boy's mysterious eyes where closed behind his glasses. A tear discretely slides from the guy's eyes and disappears.  
  
"You'll see them again. I promise. Beside there's a THING that shall bound us all together. So don't worry and dry those tears away from your pretty face."  
  
"You mean the child?"  
  
"Who else? We are the godparents, aren't we?" he asked, leaving the airport.  
  
"But..."  
  
"She won't be any trouble raising...magic is the only thing that we have to hide from her."  
  
"She's going to have to know a day or so."  
  
"Not now, okay?" he replied. "Let's just give her SOMETHING she NEVER had. Lets go and no speak a word of it."  
  
"Sure. The PROBLEM is not that BIG, right? I'll STILL have the PHONE and LETTERS...so WHY bother, hein???"  
  
"..."  
  
"When are we leaving Tomoeda?"  
  
"The sooner the better."  
  
Months passed by since the "death" of Melody. None said a word, none knew she was dead. Her school mates though she was in Hong Kong. The group of 16- year-old which means Eriol, Tomoyo, Shaoran, Sakura and the guardians were the only that knows the truth. They kept it deep inside their heart, never spilling one word. They also started a whole new life. Eriol, Tomoyo moved to England a week after the disaster with their guardian after getting married. As for, well, Sakura and Shaoran, they left Tomoeda that day which "their' child and guardian and well got married in Hong Kong.  
  
At Hong Kong, in a mansion surrounded by flowers, lived a happy family. Inside, a child nearly six years old, was prostrated on the cold floor in the kitchen. She was in strapless short dress. Her short golden brown hair floated as she moved her angelic face. She opened her eyes and reveals a pair of undetermined eye color, which once was blue, amber and even purple. Her cheeks rested in her palms. She signs and knelled in front of a book.  
  
"A revelation approach...a moment of return..." she read.  
  
"As soon as I pronounce the word "return"...a vision arise from "the spirit of this world"...troubles my view." She whispered.  
  
"Somewhere in the desert...a sphinx wonders...he's pitiless gaze. I gently moved my foot. The angry birds of the desert circled me." She recited.  
  
Outside, in a music store, a lady stood. Her long auburn hair toyed with the summer breeze. She emerald eyes giggled with the sun. She wore a long pink dress and was going but was stopped by a voice.  
  
"Excuse me. Are you Miss Sakura?"  
  
She turned surprised but smiled at the man. Actually, Sakura was the most popular person in China because she followed her mother's footstep and became a model and started a signing career.  
  
"May we shake hands?" he asked, as he shown an open hand. Suddenly a man came and shook his hand hardly.  
  
"That's it, buy all her CD. Thank you and bye." He said quickly, taking Sakura with him, leaving the man yelping in pain.  
  
"What? He could of just retain himself." He defended, as he saw his wife face and she stood speechless.  
  
Her husband WAS overprotective. When they were outside, the boy's messy chocolate hair tangled more in the wind and his fierce amber eyes soften at the sight of the rose in her hand. He was dressed in a black tuxedo and holed Sakura by the waist.  
  
"White rose? Pretty. They're from a fan?" "No. It's me." She replied childishly. "I wanted to celebrate our first six months of new life as a family."  
  
"Already six months?!"  
  
"Look! Isn't that the famous Sakura?" gasped one.  
  
"Ain't that Li Shaoran, head of the Li Clan." Another one whispered.  
  
"But didn't rumors said the Sakura was in a tour?" questioned the first one.  
  
"And they also say that they ABSOLUTELY adore each other!" murmured one.  
  
"Look! There is a ring on their finger? So are they married?" deducted one.  
  
"Sakura, look!" nearly shouted her husband, on the way back home. "Promotions on diapers and milk powder!"  
  
"Oh! Sweetie, can't you grow out of it? Our little princess have already passed that stade."  
  
Back in the house, LOUD sounds of glass breaking and falling was heard. She was crying on the floor. Her arm bleeding but suddenly the scar healed itself as she continues to sob.  
  
"AGAIN! This time it's from the kitchen! She WAS reading PEACEFULLY, though..." a lady mumbled. "Oh! La! La! I JUST hope I won't crack up before the others comes back!"  
  
"We're back!" said loudly Sakura, in a signing tone.  
  
"Oh god! This summer sure is hot!" Shaoran added as he wipes a sweat of.  
  
In the corridor, the footstep of a little girl running could be heard. She opened the door carelessly and laughed.  
  
"Mother Sakura! Father Shaoran!" she shouted. "Come! Let's continue yesterday's game!"  
  
"Oh! No we don't! Don't you have violin course now!" Shaoran replied as he takes her in his embrace.  
  
"But..."  
  
"No "but"! Go get dress." He ordered kindly, showing a "no" with his finger.  
  
Back in the kitchen, Sakura was left speechless and most of all horrified. Almost every precious glass plates were shattered into pieces.  
  
"They're in pieces!" cried out Sakura.  
  
"I'm sorry...she WAS reading PEACEFULLY till then...and..." she started to apologize.  
  
"It's okay, Tomoyo...she already finished reading the book at the library." Sakura explained, playing with the broken glass. "The other day, she was learning by heart a poem of Virgile! It stunned me!"  
  
Tomoyo stared at her friend with her clear purple eyes and turned them towards the window. She smiled. Her dark long curly lavender hair shinned in the sun. There was no doubt, she was thinking of the pass again.  
  
"It's true. Her growth is so quick that we even have trouble following it." She answered.  
  
"It's like a dream..." said Shaoran, by the door.  
  
Author's note: So HOW was it? HOW come "Melody" grew SO fast in SIX MONTHS? IS she GOING to FIND out about her MAGIC? WHAT'S Tomoyo doing with Sakura? WHERE'S Eriol? WHAT kind of game are they TEACHING her? WHAT'S going to happen now? IS the story INTERESTING? SHOULD I still CONTINUE? IF you have IDEAS, they are welcome...and PLEASE DO REVIEW!!!! 


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLZ READ

AUTHOR'S NOTE FOR PRAYER:  
  
Hey...Look...it's for some reviewers that don't seem to appreciate me that much...so I have some explication to do.  
  
First. True the story has parts of SM BUT I needed to have the plot for the begging. It's going to be from Chapter 3 that the plot will TRULY belong to me.  
  
Second. I'm truthfully SORRY if I offended some people.  
  
Third. I'm sorry that I FORGOT to mention that the begging was from SM. So plz, reviews do accept my apology!!!!  
  
Sincerely, Akane Habunai Sakura 


End file.
